Hironobu Kageyama
Hironobu Kageyama (影山 ヒロノブ, Kageyama Hironobu; born February 18, 1961) is a Japanese musical artist prominent in the soundtracks for anime, video game, and tokusatsu productions. He is sometimes called Kami (Kei) by his fans. Kageyama got his big break at age 16, as lead singer of the pop group Lazy. By the early '80s, the band split and Kageyama went solo. He found major success once he started to sing the theme songs of anime and tokusatsu shows. Becoming immensely popular soon after, Kageyama went on to be dubbed the "Prince of Anime/Tokusatsu Songs" and is a main fixture for shows to this day. He also got the nickname "Mr. DBZ" by fans of Dragon Ball Z as he did the most songs for that anime. He is an original member and the current leader of the popular vocal group JAM Project. Also, along with Masaaki Endoh, he hosts Anipara Ongakukan, a TV show aired on the Kids Station Channel that shows live performances of the theme songs of recent anime and tokusatsu shows. His real given name written in kanji as " ". Dragon Ball Z *CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA (1st Opening Theme) *WE GOTTA POWER (2nd Opening Theme) *Boku-tachi wa Tenshi Datta / We Were Angels (2nd Ending Theme) *Ikusa (I-KU-SA) / The Battle (I-KU-SA) (Ending for DBZ Movie 2) *Marugoto / The Whole World (Ending for DBZ Movie 3 (with Ammy)) *"Ya" na Koto ni wa Genkai-Dama!! / There's a Genki-Dama in Bad Things!! (Ending for DBZ Movie 4) *Tobikkiri no Saikyo tai Saikyo / The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest (Ending for DBZ Movie 5 (with Ammy)) *HERO (Kimi ga Hiro) / HERO (You're The Hero) (Ending for DBZ Movie 6, with YUKA) *GIRI GIRI --Sekai Kyokugen-- / At the Brink: The Earth's Limit (Ending for DBZ Movie 7, with YUKA) *Baningu Faito -- Nessen - Ressen - Chogekisen / Burning Fight: A Close, Intense, Super Fierce Battle (Ending for DBZ Movie 8) *Ginga o Koete Raijingu Hai / Surpassing the Galaxy, Rising High (Ending for DBZ Movie 9) *Kiseki no Biggu Faito / The Miraculous Fight (Ending for DBZ Movie 10) *Doragon Pawâ Mugendai / Dragon Power Infinity (Ending for DBZ Movie 11) *Saikyo no Fusion / The Mightiest of Fusion (Ending for DBZ Movie 12) *Ore Ga Yaranakya Dare Ga Yaru / If I Can't Do It Who Will (Ending for DBZ Movie 13) *Hikari no Tabi / Light's Journey (Ending for DBZ Movie Special 1: Bardock, with KŪKO) *Aoi Kaze no HOPE / The Blue Wind's HOPE (Ending for DBZ Movie Special 2: Trunks) *Hikari no WILL POWER / Light of Willpower (Mirai Trunks Theme) *Unmei no Hi: Tamashi tai Tamashi / Day of Destiny: Spirit vs. Spirit (Gohan Super Saiyajin 2) *Aitsu wa Son Goku / He is Son Goku (with KŪKO) *Mondai Nai Sa!! *Super + Power = Melody ~Chouryokusetsu~ *Kung Fu Taiso / Kung Fu Generation *Jôshiki Nante NA*I*SA / No Common Sense At All (with BROADWAY) *Ômori Raisu Boi / A Big Serving of the Rice Boy (with BROADWAY) *Koko Kara FROM THE HOME PLANET EARTH / From Here on Earth FROM THE HOME PLANET EARTH (with BROADWAY) *Mirai Chizu / Future Map (with BROADWAY) *Tenka-Muteki no Furukôsu / A Full Course Unrivaled in the World (with BROADWAY) *Fly High (with BROADWAY) *ALL ALONE (with BROADWAY) *1 ♥ Kônen / One Heart Light-Year (with BROADWAY) *Ore-tachi no Enajî / Our Energy (with Masako Nozawa as Son Goku) *Tamashii no Michi / Path of Spirits *Toki to Hikari no Shita de / Beneath Time and Light (with KŪKO) *MIND POWER...Ki... (with Yuka Satô) *Ryûsei Toshokan ~Kometto Raiburarî~ / Comet Library *Ôgon no Konpasu / Compass of Gold *Spacepeople DBZ *WILD DANCE NIGHT 《Yoake Made Tsuppashire》 / Wild Dance Night 《Run At Full Speed Until Dawn》 *FOR EVER~ *Nanika ga... (Michi no Chikara) / Something is... (Road of Power) (with YUKA) *Hoshi no Toraianguru / Triangle of Stars *FIGHT OH FIGHTING ROAD *Seiki-Matsu Banzai! / Hooray For The End of The Century! *Saraba Namida Yo / Goodbye, Tears! *Kinô no Yume, Kyô no Hikari --Sairento Naito - Môningu Mûn-- / Yesterday’s Dreams, Today’s Light: Silent Night, Morning Moon *Memorîzu --Yatsu no Inai Yoru-- / Memories: An Evening Without Him *Growin’ Up Itsuka Mata Aeru Hi Made / Growin’ Up: Until the Day We Can Meet Again (with Team DBZ) *Doragon Ondo / Dragon March (with Satoko Yamano & Namec-Shachuu) Discography Original Albums *1981.12.01 BROKEN HEART *1982.04.01 It's LIVE Runnin *1982.12.15 FIRST AT LAST *1983.08.25 HORIZON *1985.06.21 BORN AGAIN *2000.04.26 I'm in you *2005.12.07 Cold Rain *2007.07.25 30years3ounce Best Albums *1989.02.25 THE BEST OF HIRONOBU KAGEYAMA *1992.03.21 Stardust Boys *1994.04.21 CYVOX *1996.04.20 Mixture *1997.08.21 Hironobu Kageyama 20th Anniversary ETERNITY *2004.04.07 BEST & LIVE *2004.12.22 GOLDEN☆BEST Singles *1981.10.01 Kyou wo Ikiyou (今日を生きよう) *1982.03.01 TRY ME *1982.08.25 Hotondo Crazy (ほとんどクレイジー) *1983.08.25 Mayonaka no Dance (真夜中のダンス) *1985.02.21 Dengeki Sentai Changeman (電撃戦隊チェンジマン) *1985.09.21 Wakasa de Changeman (若さでチェンジマン) *1985.04.21 Natsu ga Kowarete Iku -Day Dream Blues- (夏が壊れていく-Day Dream Blues-) *1985.11.21 St. Elmo's Fire *1986.02.01 Stardust Boys (スターダストボーイズ) *1986.05.01 Honoo no Violence (炎のバイオレンス) *1986.11.01 WILD BOY *1987.03.01 Hikari Sentai Maskman (光戦隊マスクマン) *1987.07.01 The Headmasters (ザ・ヘッドマスターズ) *1988.05.21 Sei Toushi Shinwa ~Soldier Dream~ (聖闘士神話〜ソルジャー・ドリーム〜) *1989.05.01 CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA *1990.02.21 Choujin Sentai Jetman (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン) *1992.02.26 Silent Möbius ~Image Song XY-II (サイレントメビウス～イメージソングXY-II) *1992.07.21 Dark Water (ダークウォーター) *1993.03.21 Suki Suki Suki (好き好き好き) *1993.04.21 Skyscraper ~Mantenrou ni Dakarete~ (Skyscraper～摩天楼に抱かれて～) *1993.06.13 Aka no Ryuusei Hata (紅の流星機) *1993.07.21 Cashian ~Kaze no Hakajirushi~ (キャシャーン～風の墓標～) *1993.08.21 Tatakau Tame ni Umareta Senshi (戦うために生まれた戦士) *1993.11.21 WE GOTTA POWER *1994.01.21 Hitomi wo Tojite Emilia (瞳を閉じてエミリア) *1994.03.21 Kiseki no Big Fight (奇蹟のビッグ・ファイト) *1994.04.24 WE ARE REYSOL *1994.06.21 Do!Challenge *1994.07.21 Dragon Power ∞ (ドラゴンパワー∞) *1994.09.21 Detazo! In Daijyougun!! (出たぞ！隠大将軍!!) *1994.12.21 Mini Yonku da! Let's & Go!! (ミニ四駆だ!レッツ＆ゴー!!) *1995.01.21 Kishin Douji Zenki (鬼神童子ゼンキ) *1995.03.01 Saikyou no Fusion (最強のフュージョン) *1995.07.01 GET WIN THE "J" *1995.07.21 Boku-tachi no Start (僕たちのスタート) *1995.07.21 Ore ga Yaranakya Dare ga Yaru (俺がやらなきゃ誰がやる) *1995.08.19 Chou Kishin ZENKI, Raigou Sei Rin! (超鬼神ZENKI、来迎聖臨！) *1995.08.19 Te to Te wo Tsunagou! (手と手をつなごう!) *1995.10.21 Dokkan Beat *1996.03.20 Power Up Turtles (パワーアップ・タートルズ) *1996.07.24 Get up! V MAGNUM *1996.10.19 IT WAS 30 YEARS AGO *1996.11.21 ONE DREAM, ONE LOVE *1997.02.21 GET THE WORLD *1997.06.21 Take A Journey *1997.08.01 "Ore-tachi" no Theme (「俺たち」のテーマ) *1997.09.26 Ganbare Goemon no Theme (がんばれゴエモンのテーマ) *1998.02.21 My name is Cowboy (My name is カーボーイ) *1998.02.28 Naseba Naru Hodo Robotech (なせばなるほどロボタック) *1998.06.20 Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack (テツワン探偵ロボタック) *1998.07.18 TetsuwanTantei Robotack 2 (テツワン探偵ロボタック2) *1998.09.21 Power Of Love *1998.11.21 Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack 3 (テツワン探偵ロボタック3) *1999.01.20 Ame no Chi Egao Egao no Chihare (アメノチエガオエガオノチハレ) *1999.01.21 HEATS *1999.01.22 SMILE AGAIN *1999.06.17 Baseball Tengoku (ベースボール天国) *1999.08.01 WIN A FIGHT *1999.11.20 Kon no Evolution (魂のエヴォリューション) *2000.01.19 Hero wa Housou Naka (ヒーローは放送中) *2000.01.21 Sennen no Solider (千年のソルジャー) *2003.05.28 Sonic drive *2005.02.23 Ore wa Tokoton Tomarenai!! (俺はとことん止まらない!!) *2005.08.03 CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA (2005 ver.) *2006.03.22 Choujin Sentai Jetman (Re issue) (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン) *2006.03.22 Hikari Sentai Maskman (Re issue) (光戦隊マスクマン) *2006.03.24 Eternal Love 2006 *2006.11.29 Fuuun Musou Ten (風雲無双伝) *2008.07.23 Super Survivor *2008.12.25 Hikari no Sasu Mirai e! (光のさす未来へ!) *2009.11.25 Progression *2010.02.10 EVER LAST *2010.12.10 Battle of Omega Trivia *Kageyama, as the lead vocalist of JAM Project, performed the second opening theme for the series GARO. He also lent his voice to the character Zaruba, Garo's supernatural sidekick ring. *He is one of only six performers to sing the opening theme to more than one Super Sentai series with a total of three (the others being Isao Sasaki, MoJo, Kenta Sato, NoB, Hideyuki Takahashi, and Psychic Lover) *Kageyama briefly served as the vocalist of the band Try Force, who performed the soundtrack for the anime series Heat Guy J. Category:Real people Category:Music